A Frisbee Full Of Crime
by Hazel n' Blue
Summary: Somebody from Fillmore's past is trying to get back at him. How far will this person go to seek what he wants? Will Ingrid get in the way of his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

We do not own Fillmore, we just LOVE it!

* * *

><p>Act One: A Frosty Day<p>

It was early in the morning for the safety patrollers at X Middle School. The sun was just peeking around the clouds when many of the patrollers just arriving, but not Fillmore and Ingrid. They had been at the school since six o'clock in the morning wrapping up a previous case. Students at X thought that the partners were crazy for spending so much time at school but Fillmore and Ingrid loved it. The two of them would sneak glances at each other when they thought the other one wasn't looking. They just waited for Fillmore's phone to ring which meant they had a case again. The two loved the mystery, excitement and the satisfaction when they finally caught who ever was responsible for the crime.

The big bowl of cherries they'd been munching on for the past two hours while they were working was down to the last few. As soon as O'Farrell entered the room, his eyes widened at the sight of the remaining fruit.

"Cherries!" Danny was only able to let out that one word before he shoveled every last cherry into his mouth. Danny let out a large burp and started rubbing his belly. He noticed Ingrid and Fillmore staring at him with raised eyebrows. "What?" was all he said before he turned and walked away.

Just then the phone rang and Fillmore rushed to pick it up. "Fillmore" he said into the phone.

"Hello Cornelius. It's been a while." A mysterious voice said into the phone. Fillmore was extremely confused he didn't know who was on the other end and why the voice sounded so familiar.

"Who is this?" Fillmore asked, getting a little nervous.

"Cornelius do you seriously not remember me? I thought after completely ruining my life you would at least have the respect of remembering me." The voice exclaimed disgustedly.

"I'm…ah, sorry? Can you tell me your name?" he asked, trying to get more information out of this person.

"Nah ah ah… that would be too easy for you. If you want I can give you a clue. We met two years ago and I swore I'd come back for you. And guess what. That time is now." The voice said. After a few seconds of thinking, the identity of the voice finally dawned on him.

"Matthew? Matthew Frost?" But Frost had already hung up the phone. Fillmore looked at the phone and then slowly put it back on the desk. He then looked over at his partner, who had been listening to his entire conversation.

**...**

Matthew hung up his phone and left Fillmore hanging. _They need a case to work on,_ he thought, _to get their attention away from my call. _The Idea for his plan hit him all at once. Matthew gathered his energy and started to sprint towards the storage room; where the Frisbees were held.

**...**

"Fillmore, you okay?" Ingrid asked, concerned by the look on his face.

"Ya, it was just a person I put away a few years ago." Ingrid could tell Fillmore was not telling her the entire truth. Ingrid tilted her head to the side and gave him the look that told him he better tell her what he knew, and all of it. Fillmore sighed but did continue. "Name's Matthew Frost and two years ago he was the head of the Frisbee team. I was sent undercover to discover a suspected stealing operation. His team would raise money for charities and new equipment and he would take a large portion of the money. To get enough evidence to prove him guilty I had to be his friend for about three months. After he finally trusted me, he showed me all of the money he had stolen how he did it. The next day, I turned him in. He never forgave me and before he got expelled, he swore he'd be back." Ingrid was silent as she considered the thought. She was not exactly sure what to say.

"Fillmore, it'll be okay," she said trying to calm him down.

"Ingrid, you don't know what he's like. How dangerous he is." Fillmore looked into Ingrid's eyes and all she saw was fear.

"We'll keep each other safe." Ingrid said in a reassuring voice.

She had never seen her best friend that scared before.

"Ya, sounds like a good idea." Fillmore's telephone started to ring just then. He picked it up but was a little hesitant because he thought it might be Frost again. "Fillmore," he said into the phone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a girl's voice on the other end stating that 50 Frisbees had been stolen from the storage room and that they needed to come down right away. He hung up the phone and let Ingrid and the rest of the safety patrollers know what was happening. The partners headed down to check out what was happening.

When they got there, the partners walked up to Felicity Brown who was standing beside a cart that had stored the Frisbees.

"Felicity, what can you tell us?" Fillmore asked

"I was gone for ten minutes because Principal Folsom called me up to her office and when I came back all of the Frisbees were gone! We have a competition next week. If we don't have any Frisbees how are we supposed to practice?"

"Who has access to the Frisbees?" Fillmore asked

"I have the master keys and I locked it when I went up to see Folsom. I don't know how the person would have gotten in," Felicity said

"Do you know any one who would want to steal the Frisbees?" Ingrid asked.

"No, I really don't. We in the Frisbee team have never had something like this happen to us before."

**...**

Meanwhile, through a near by hiding spot, Matthew Frost was lurking around. He looked at what he had caused. He had to give Fillmore and his lovely partner an excuse to keep them focused on something else and not him. His plan had worked with flying colours. Frost needed some time to observe Fillmore and see which way was the best to get back at him. And then it dawned on him. Why not get back at Fillmore by hurting the one person who truly cared about him. She was small, she was vulnerable, she was his closest friend and partner.

* * *

><p>Hey! My sister and I always used to watch Fillmore, and now we got back into it! ENJOY :D -Megan<p>

So this is our first Fillmore story writing. We hope you like it :) Should be posting a few a week. -Amy


	2. Chapter 2

Unfourtunately neither my sister or I own Fillmore :(

* * *

><p>Act Two: A Smokey Start<p>

After Fillmore and Ingrid were done investigating at the crime scene they headed back to headquarters. They searched the storage room from top to bottom, and hadn't found a thing.

"There was no evidence in the storage room." Fillmore said, breaking the silence between the two.

Ingrid agreed. "Ya, I noticed that too. The person we're dealing with is really good."

Fillmore nodded at Ingrid's statement as he opened the door to HQ. "Where should we start off?"

"Well, the storage room isn't an option. Have there been any other reports of stolen sport equipment?" Ingrid asked, curios.

"Not that I know of." Fillmore gestured to Tehama walking toward them.

"Anything new on the Frisbee case?" Karen asks casually, coming to a stop when she meets them.

"Actually, we were just talking about that. We didn't find any evidence at the crime scene." Ingrid answered in an uneasy voice. A slight glimmer of shame washed across her face at the statement.

Fillmore took over the conversation, noticing Ingrid wasn't going to. "Where do we look now?" Karen thought about the question a few seconds when Danny O'Farrell interrupted her thoughts.

"Try the gym, maybe." He suggested from behind his computer. He hadn't lifted his gaze the slightest from the computer screen; his fingers typing furiously.

"What'cha doin' back there?" Ingrid asked tauntingly, her focus back on the matter at hand.

"Oh, nothing," O'Farrell answered in an unsteady voice. He made it obvious that he was doing more than just 'nothing'. Ingrid silently made her way around to the other side of the computer. She saw a glimpse of _The Dragon's Castle_, a computer game, upon the screen before he clicked the mouse button and switched the window to a document for school.

"Sure looks like nothing." Ingrid said sarcastically. Danny sheepishly smiles in embarrassment before Ingrid turns back to Cornelius and Karen. "Should we check for more missing equipment?" Ingrid asked Fillmore with concern in her eyes.

"Guess so." He said already starting for the door with Ingrid following closely on his heels.

When Fillmore and Ingrid reached the gym, they were both stopped dead in their tracks.

The equipment room door was wide open.

The partners quickly glanced at each other to find that they had the same suspicions. Sprinting as fast as they could, they made their way through the empty gym to the open door. To their surprise, the little room was empty of both people, and sport equipment.

Fillmore was taken back by the emptiness of the room. "Disco." After a few moments of the two standing there in awe, Ingrid was the one to break the silence. "Crackers," she said in a hushed voice to no one in particular. "We're too late."

The partners arrived back at the Head Quarters just in time for Ingrid's phone to go off. She walked over to her desk reached down and pulled it up. Before putting it against her ear, she gave a glance to Fillmore who seemed to sense her thoughts.

"I'll share the information with the gang," Fillmore reassured her before he turned and walked away.

Ingrid looked down at the phone clutched tightly in her hand. The caller ID said 'Unknown Name'. She hesitantly pressed on the 'Talk' button. "Hey," Ingrid said to the unknown person on the other end. "Who is this?"

"That's not important. I witnessed the Frisbee incident and wanted to speak up."

"Uh, okay. Come down to the Safety Patrol HQ and we'll talk it out here. Okay?"

"I would, but I don't want _him _getting suspicious." The unknown voice was getting more and more uneasy as the conversation went along. "Who's _him_?" Ingrid asked out of curiosity.

The voice paused, and then the next few words came out at an alarming speed. "Got to go! Meet me at the crime scene." And then he was gone.

Ingrid slowly dropped the receiver from her cheek. _What was_ that _all about? _She asked herself. No matter, the voice sounded worried. She had to see what was up. Ingrid turned to see the rest of the patrollers discussing the new findings amongst each other. No one had seemed to notice the oddness of her conversation over the phone. She decided to not to interrupt their thought process and leave a note instead. She placed it on Fillmore's desk. She then slipped silently out the door.

Ingrid walked up to the door of the storage room. Her hand reached out for the door knob, but she whipped it back towards herself when it dawned on her that it might be a trap. She rejected the thought thinking back to the phone call. The voice sounded way too natural to be a trap. _There is a witness who wants to speak up, nothing more. _She said to herself. She felt the sudden panic seep out of her.

Ingrid forced her arm to continue its way to opening the knob. When the tips of her fingers touched the cool brass handle, slight shivers crawled up her spine. She got a firm grip around it and turned it, not knowing what is awaiting on the other side for her. Opening the door slowly she craned her neck to peer into the dimly lit room. Nothing out of the norm. She took a few steps in and tried to see if her mysterious witness had arrived.

"Hello?" She cried out into the darkness. Ingrid took a last glance behind her into the empty hallway. She turned back and took a few more steps in. The smell of collecting dust filled the air. Typical smell of a room that wasn't cleaned or used often. Ingrid's eyes were just adjusting to the dim light when the heavy door she had stepped into just a few seconds ago closed behind her.

She heard the knob lock.

Quickly, she turned, ran over to the door and wiggled the knob back and forth. It would not turn open. The sudden flood of panic she had felt earlier had come back, but one thousand times stronger. She felt her hands start to tremble; she has always felt uneasy in enclosed spaces. Ingrid looked around the room for something to jimmy the door open with but there was not much, other then some old soccer balls.

_I knew this was a trap! I should have never come in here_, Ingrid thought. _Calm down Ingrid. If you keep your cool everything will be alright_.

She banged on the door twice hard with her fists, shouted for help. No response.

Just when she thought things couldn't have gotten worse, they did. Ingrid heard a distinctive hiss from the direction of the air vent, and felt a warm breeze against her face and shoulders. She started to smell something in the air. She could smell it quite strongly. Ingrid was too smart to not know what it was from the start.

It was smoke.

* * *

><p>Hey! Thanks for one and only review! Hope you like this chapter even better! -Megan B)<p>

Bonjour :) What my sister said. Please read and review! - Amy


	3. Chapter 3

We do not own Fillmore!

* * *

><p>Act Three: The Third Act<p>

Crawl. That was the first thing Ingrid thought to do in her situation. She

quickly fell to her knees, and laid both her hands on the floor. Ingrid knew that by crawling, she could escape the rising smoke and last the longest she could. But is lasting the longest she could what she wanted to do?

**...**

Back at the Safety Patrol Headquarters, the gang was still discussing possible next-targets and suspects. Commissioner Vallejo put down the cocoa he held in his hand on his desk, and spoke up on the obvious. "Shouldn't Third be finished that phone call of hers by now?"

Fillmore's head shot up at the realization that she wasn't part of the group discussion as he assumed. His eyes darted around the room looking for Ingrid, but there was no sign of her anywhere in the room. A hint of surprised panic seeped into Fillmore when he admitted to himself that his best friend had left the room under radar. _No_, he thought, trying to calm himself down, _She's probably just investigating another case_. But he didn't believe it. She practically never goes anywhere without telling someone. And when his mind went to his strange phone call with Matthew Frost, he got a little more panicked for Ingrid's sake.

"So?" Vallejo impatiently asked Fillmore, interrupting his line of thought, "Any ideas?"

Worried that her job might be on the line if she's of-duty during working hours, Fillmore decided to cover for Ingrid. "She's just in the ladies room." He said it so matter-of-factly, Fillmore almost believed it himself. But he knew better.

"I see," The Commissioner said as he walked slowly the other way, hands behind his back, clearly implying that the conversation was over.

Fillmore's mind was in a million places. None of his thoughts were about the stolen Frisbees or sport equipment. They were all about Ingrid and Matthew Frost.

**...**

Smoke had filled up the storage room two-thirds of the way, now. The air was too cloudy to see more than a foot away, and it was getting harder to breathe. Ingrid was coughing vigorously while taking short, shallow breaths in-between coughs. She's patting the hard tile floor with her hands to find something to help her. She'd already scanned the room for tools when she could see, and hadn't found anything.

Suddenly, Ingrid's hand smacked down on something! She grasped it, and pulled it into view. Ingrid looked down at the object she had clamped in her hand. She had found a plastic water bottle with water in it! "Ye—" Ingrid tried to celebrate the slightest bit of hope she's had yet with a simple 'yes!' but with all the smoke she's breathed in, the slightest speech will shred her vocal cords.

She poured the majority of the water on the front of her shirt, and pulled the wet cloth over her mouth. It brought instant relief to her lungs when she breathed. But Ingrid knew as well as anyone else that this wouldn't last her long enough. She had to find something else. She only had the things she was able to find in the little 4 by 6 foot storage room.

**...**

Fillmore sat at his desk looking down at the floor, clearly in deep thought. Danny O'Farrell saw him from across the room and made his way over to him.

"Everything alright?" Danny asked with concern in his voice.

Fillmore sat upright, "Not really. Ingrid didn't tell anyone where she went, no one saw her leave, and she's not answering her talkie."

"She's Ingrid. She probably just dropped her talkie somewhere and is solving a case on her own." Danny was making a desperate attempt to calm Fillmore down.

"But what if—" he started, but Danny interrupted him.  
>"Don't think like that. Ingrid's smart. We both know that. I don't think you should be worried. If she can get in a pickle, she can well manage getting out of one." And with that he turned around and walked back to his desk. Fillmore was taken back by O'Farrell. He'd never seen that side of him before.<p>

Just then, Fillmore's telephone rang, snapping him out of his daze.

He picked it up, hoping it was his partner. "Fillmore," he said into the phone.

"Hello again, Cornelius." It didn't belong to Ingrid. Fillmore's eyes widened when he recognized the voice. And at this point, he knew he'd never forget it.

It was Matthew Frost.

**...**

There was almost no more breathable air in the little storage room. The wet cloth Ingrid was using had dried up, and she was coughing like mad. She's searched the ground seven times over, and found nothing of use since she discovered the water bottle. Ingrid knew time was almost up. She found a three-legged wooden stool in the far corner, used her last few ounces of energy to hoist her self up onto it.

She sat there for a while, motionless, eyes closed, waiting for sleep to come. All of a sudden, her eyes shot open. She noticed she was sitting on something besides the stool! Ingrid slipped her hand underneath her, against the smooth wooden surface of the stool, and grasped what felt like a thin metal wire. _No_, she thought, _this is too good to be true!_ She pulled it out from beneath herself to reveal a coat hanger!

Ingrid jumped to her feet, but the heavy movement made her light-headed and unable to keep her footing. She fell to the ground face-down with a large smack. Ingrid looked up at her target, the door. She already knew what she had to do. _I just need to get to the door_, she thought to herself in a sudden rush of adrenaline. _I can pick the lock and get out. Lock-picking is right up my ally! _Ingrid tried inching her way to the door with the last little amount of energy she had left. _Just a few more inches... _She thought_. _But she knew she had run out of time. _Just a few more inches..._

**...**

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the Feedback! ...Don't worry, the fourth chapter is coming really soon! -Megan :P<p>

Hope you like this chapter! Please read and review! -Amy


End file.
